Las Noches
by GordoTerronillo
Summary: Nnoitra intenta molestar de alguna forma a su compañera pero sus palabras acaban afectándole más a él que a la chica. NnoiNel


La mujer se levantó de la cama. Su cuerpo desnudo quedaba parcialmente tapado por el oleaje de su pelo.

La vio recoger de la mesa una jarra plateada y servirse un vaso de agua. Desde su posición podía ver el perfil de su cara que reflejaba un placer excesivo ante tal minucia.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. ¿Cómo podía disfrutar tanto de cosas tan triviales? No lo entendía, y el no hacerlo le enfurecía. Su odio, sin poder evitarlo, aumentó.

¿Qué haces?- un escalofrío provocó que su piel se erizase al ver cómo se relamía los sonrosados labios humedecidos por el líquido, sin duda a sabiendas que el moreno la observaba.

Ella hizo caso omiso y dejó el vaso donde lo encontró. Una vez más, el Espada se concentró en su cuerpo.

No podía negar que era hermosa, todo su cuerpo lo era. Las torneadas piernas marcaban el paso resuelto de la joven, sus caderas se mecían orgullosas, sus abundantes pechos oscilaban con gracia liberados de prendas incómodas, su pelo azul y alborotado caía en cascada, desparramado por sus hombros y espalda, enmarcando un rostro infantil y somnoliento.

Hasta los graciosos ricillos de su pubis, de un color ligeramente más oscuro que el del cabello, le parecieron encantadores.

Deseó tenerla de vuelta en la cama, pegada a su cuerpo. Se recordó a un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo que lleva pegado a él su más preciado objeto, luciéndolo y cuidándolo en todo momento. Y volvió a odiarse por considerar algo así. Por considerarla _a ella_ como algo así.

La chica se agachó para recoger su ropa del suelo, se sentó en la cama y con gran parsimonia comenzó a vestirse.

Pesche y Dondochaka deben de estar buscándome...-parecía más un pensamiento dicho en voz alta, no iba para el moreno, y él lo sabía.

Aquel comentario le fastidió más de lo que le habría gustado. ¿Qué diablos hacían aquellas criaturas todo el santo día detrás de Nel?

"_¿No es eso lo que haces tú?"_ le recriminó una vocecilla en su cabeza. Bufó exasperado y se acomodó en la cama sobre su costado para ver como terminaba de ponerse la ropa interior.

Esos bichos son asquerosos. Aizen debería haberse deshecho de ellos desde el principio, son débiles. No hay lugar en el mundo para los débiles.

Escrutó los músculos de su cuerpo en espera de alguna reacción violenta, quizá hoy fuera el día que levantaran espadas. Su pulso se aceleró de sólo pensarlo.

Esos _bichos_ son mis fracciones, mis amigos- el tono de su voz no había cambiado, seguía igual de indiferente que siempre ante sus ataques.

"_No, no siempre permanece indiferente"_ pensó sonriendo lujuriosamente mientras se incorporaba.

¿Amigos? – una fría carcajada resonó en la estancia. Los labios del hombre sonreían, sus ojos no- Hay quien dice que esos estúpidos comparten algo más que tu amistad, Neliel.

Nnoitra se acercó por detrás mientras ella sacaba las mangas del revés de su chaqueta y cortó la distancia que los separaba. Se pegó a su cuerpo y la rabia explotó en él.

Sí, incluso hay quien dice que eres la _puta_ de sus fracciones…- alargó una mano para retirarle el pelo y desplazarlo hacia uno de sus hombros. Se inclinó y, pegó su mejilla contra la de ella para terminar de escupir las palabras con desprecio- La _puta_ de _Las Noches_…

Nel terminó de abrocharse la chaqueta con calma, ignorando por completo a la Quinta Espada. O eso parecía.

El hombre soltó a la joven chasqueando la lengua y fue hacia la jarra que hacía un rato la otra había cogido. Vertió agua en el vaso a falta de algo mejor que hacer y lo colocó en su sitio, intacto.

Tan sumido estaba en su odio hacia la peliazul que la sonrisa que bailaba en las comisuras de sus labios pasó totalmente desapercibida. Ella se calzó y, ajustándose la katana a la cintura, fue hasta la puerta, impasible.

No te conviene hablarle de ese modo a un superior, Nnoitra. Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices…

Aquello fue demasiado. Una afrenta. Giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia ella y entrecerró los ojos desviando sin querer la mirada hacia el número que, sabía, guardaba su espalda.

Te desagrado, ¿verdad? Pues luchemos. No hace falta que te repita lo mucho que te odio, resolvamos de una vez este problema- alargó la mano hacia el lugar donde yacía Santa Teresa y sonrió cuando la hoja enmarcó la menuda figura de la chica.

Neliel sonrió para sí, giró el pomo de la puerta y desapareció.

El sonido metálico impactando contra la pared retumbó durante unos segundos en la habitación. Reprimió un grito de rabia apretando los dientes y volvió a la cama. Se frotó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos, se quitó el parche que de repente tan incómodo se le antojó y miró el lugar entre las sábanas que había ocupado la Espada.

Palpó con suavidad la superficie rugosa y le agradó sentir que aún estaba tibio. Se acercó y aspiró el aroma que la otra había dejado impregnado en ellas.

"_La puta de _Las Noches_…"_

No podía imaginar siquiera _algo_ con los bichos que ella llamaba amigos, pero sí con otros Espada…Una repentina ceguera inundó su campo de visión, producto de su sistema de defensa, imaginó, al pensar en Nel en brazos de Ulquiorra, o de Grimmjow…O de Aizen.

La rabia le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Casi podía ver al pretencioso peliazul con Neliel. Al callado Espada embistiendo contra la chica. A _su_ objetivo.

¿Su? ¿Cuándo pasó a ser algo de su propiedad? ¿A algo de su incumbencia? ¿A su objetivo? No lo sabía, pero lo había hecho y estaba claro. No iba permitir que algo así ocurriera jamás. Deseó no haber pronunciado aquellas palabras porque si a Nel le habían parecido vacías, a él no. Estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a algo inventado por su propia persona.

Maldita sea, la odiaba.

Hasta cuando no estaba cerca conseguía hacerle pensar en ella. Acabó enrollando las sábanas hasta hacer con ellas un ovillo y las apretó contra su cuerpo. Ya le haría pagar esa noche, o la siguiente porque, muy a su pesar y en contra de lo que ambos dijesen, sabía que volverían a buscarse. Como siempre.

Chasqueó la lengua airado ante tales pensamientos y arrojó las sábanas contra la puerta por la que Neliel había salido hacía unos momentos. Se estiró en la cama cuan largo era y se abrazó a la almohada para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que ésta también olía a ella.

"_Tsk"_

Se permitió el lujo de sonreír ahora que no podía verle y sus manos acariciaron la tela para después apretarla con violencia.

Algún día le demostraría que estaba equivocada. Cuando al fin cruzaran espadas se daría cuenta de su poder, y entonces se arrepentiría de lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.

"_Algún día" _pensó con sorna.


End file.
